


Rywal

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural RPS
Genre: Knotting, M/M, Warcząco–wilkołacze chłopaki, Wilkołaki!AU, Zazdrosny!Jared z silnym instynktem terytorialnym i niedoświadczony!zdesperowany!Jensen, bestialstwo, nierealistyczne stosunki seksualne, w którym wszyscy wyją do księżyca i nikt nie jest hetero, wilkołacze seksy pełną parą, wszechświat
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jered przywykł do obserwowania jak jego najlepszy przyjaciel i obiekt nieodwzajemniony miłości staje się przedmiotem pożądania. Nie ma nic przeciwko temu, bo tylko Jensen może podjąć ostateczną decyzję co do tego, z kim się sparuje. Ale kiedy nowy chłopak przybywa do miasta, Jared jako Alfa ma prawo oznaczyć to, co należy do niego, a Jensen… Jensen z pewnością do niego należy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rival](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/72716) by HigherMagic. 



> Tytuł: Rywal
> 
> Autor: HigherMagic  
> Tłumaczenie: Lobo  
> Beta: Agee
> 
> Tłumaczenie stanowi prezent dla Miss Anne Thropy, najbardziej wilkołaczej osoby jaką znam, w podziękowaniu za jej ciężką pracę jako beta.

– I trzymać się, kurwa, z daleka ode mnie, zadufane w sobie, napalone dupki!  
Jared uśmiechnął się, słysząc głośny krzyk dobiegający zza drzew. Nie znajdował się tak daleko od obozowiska swojego Stada, ledwie milę albo dwie, a krzyk był dostatecznie głośny i wyraźny, aby usłyszał każde słowo. Westchnął, wywrócił oczyma i oparł się wygodniej o sekwoję pod którą właśnie leżał i wrócił do… cóż, właściwie do robienia niczego. W zasadzie czekał teraz tylko, aż jego najlepszy przyjaciel i Beta dołączy do niego.  
O wilku mowa.   
Jensen był, jednym słowem, piękny. Wielu innych zmiennych preferowało określenie „śliczny”, a jednak, jak na tak uroczą istotę, Jensen wiedział jak gryźć, i to gryźć mocno, jeśli ktoś go wkurzył. Odegrało to zresztą wielką rolę w decyzji Jareda o mianowaniu Betą jego, zamiast któregoś ze swoim braci czy też kogoś bardziej predysponowanego do tej roli. Jensen po prostu… umiał sobie z nim radzić. To było nieskomplikowane i jak dotąd Jensen ani razu go nie zawiódł.   
– Wiesz, może przestaliby cię obwąchiwać, gdybyś ty przestał zachowywać sie jak suka w rui – drażnił się z Jensenem, za co zarobił siniaka na ramieniu, kiedy ten ze złośliwym uśmiechem usiadł obok niego pod drzewem, wyciągając przed sobą nogi. Widać było, że przed chwilą biegł. Jensen zawsze promieniał po biegu, skóra pokryta słodkim potem lśniła, zdobiona smugami brudu z drzew i krzaków, które odgarniał po drodze, a pod jego paznokciami widać było ślady gleby.   
Jensen wywrócił oczyma, osuwając się bardziej na ziemię, układając wygodnie pomiędzy masywnymi korzeniami sekwoi, wystającymi ponad ziemię  
– Nie zachowuję się jak suka w rui – zaprotestował, wciąż się uśmiechając – Wystarczy, że się pokażę, a oni przybiegają. Nic na to nie poradzę. – Wyciągnął ramiona ponad głowę, wygiął plecy w łuk, aż kręgosłup zatrzeszczał, i z głośnym westchnieniem opadł z powrotem na ziemię.   
Jared uniósł oczy ku niebu, przełknął ślinę i zmusił się, aby odwrócić wzrok od swojego przyjaciela, rozleniwionego i zrelaksowanego, i tak przepysznie zaległego.   
– Jasne. Wiesz, gdybym nie wiedział lepiej, sądziłbym, że lubisz, kiedy tak próbują cię osaczyć ze wszystkich stron.   
W wieku dwudziestu sześciu lat Jenden był jednym z najstarszych nie sparowanych wilków. Nie ze względu na brak starań ze strony dominujących alf, co to to nie – Jensen po prostu nie wydawał się zainteresowany wiązaniem się z kimkolwiek. W stadzie były wilki typu alfa i beta – alfa i beta nie pisane z wielkich liter, jak Jared i Jensen – po prostu typowi przedstawiciele dynamiki dominacji i uległości. To było coś, z czym wilki się rodziły, wiedziały, jakie jest ich miejsce w tej relacji, gdy tylko stawały się dość dorosłe, by rozumieć, czym jest seks. Ale Jensen zawsze musiał łamać wszelkie reguły. Był jedynym betą, jakiego znał Jared, który umiał sprawić, że alfa uciekał przed nim z podwiniętym ogonem.   
Jesen tylko prychnął, zginając kolana, aby lepiej zbalansować ciężar ciała, gdyż ziemia była śliska po niedawnym deszczu.  
– Taaa – powiedział z sarkazmem. – Uwielbiam to, wiesz? Uwielbiam to, jak patrzą na mnie z tylko jedną myślą kołaczącą się w głowach. Większość z nich ledwo wie, kim jestem, ale wciąż chcą, żebym się dla nich wypiął i opadł na wszystkie cztery łapy by mogli mnie przelecieć do nieprzytomności. Masz rację, Jay – znowu prychnął – nic nie sprawia mi większej przyjemności.   
I dlatego właśnie Jared nigdy nie wyszedł z żadną propozycją. Ostatecznie, nieważne jak dominujący był alfa, to do bety należała decyzja czy on bądź ona przyjmie jego ofertę – cokolwiek innego było odrażającym gwałtem. Jeśli Jensen nigdy nie okazał, że jest nim zainteresowany, Jared nie miał prawa zmuszać go do niczego, bez względu na to, jak bardzo pragnął, aby dla niego wył. Nigdy nie skrzywdziłby w ten sposób najlepszego przyjaciela.   
Jared westchnął, próbując poprawić nastrój i głośno rozprostował knykcie. Jensen skrzywił się na ten chrzęst i zazgrzytał zębami.   
– Cóż, Jen, przynajmniej świetnie sobie radzisz z mówieniem im, aby się odpieprzyli – powiedział z uśmiechem, zmuszając się, by jego ton jego głosu pozostał neutralny, nie zdradzając jego własnych uczuć wobec rzeszy adoratorów Jensena. Cholera, facet mógł się sparować z tysiąc razy w ciągu ostatnich dwóch lat, a coraz więcej wilków alfa przyłączało się do stada Jareda i osiedlało się na przyległych terenach. Nawet młodsze wilki, wchodząc w proces dojrzewania, próbowały zmusić Jensena, żeby odsłonił przed nimi brzuch. I za każdym razem, nieważne jak gwałtowna była odmowa Jensena, Jared nie mógł powstrzymać ukłucia nienawiści i zaborczości w swoim sercu. To było niezdrowe, wiedział o tym – pragnienie rozerwania na strzępy każdego alfy, który zbliżył się do jego przyjaciela – ale naprawdę nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Będąc alfą i Alfą, musiał mieć nieco temperamentu koniecznego do przetrwania. Nie pomagało mu to, że tak wiele z jego nienawistnych instynktów kierowało się w stronę członków jego własnego stada.   
– Tak, chyba tak. – Jensen parsknął śmiechem na jego komentarz, wzdychając znowu i wpatrując się w drzewa i wzgórza przed nimi. Słońce właśnie zaczynało zachodzić. Niebo stawało się ciemniejsze, pomarańczowe i czerwone. – Ale, klnę się na Boga, jeśli Chad jeszcze raz czegoś spróbuje, nie będę odpowiedzialny za swoje czyny. Nie obchodzi mnie, jak bardzo się lubicie, zabiję go.   
Jared zachichotał i, ponieważ nie mógł się powstrzymać, wyciągnął rękę i położył ją na ramieniu przyjaciela.   
– Jen, wiesz, że jesteś jednym z moich najważniejszych priorytetów, prawda? – powiedział z szerokim uśmiechem, który jeszcze się powiększył, gdy Jensen odwrócił się w jego stronę również szeroko się uśmiechając, chociaż wyglądał, jakby nastroszył sierść. – Poza tym Chad może przeżyć nabicie na pal. Albo pięć.   
I znowu Beta parsknął śmiechem, szczerząc się z rozbawieniem, a Jared poczuł ciepło w swoim wnętrzu, wiedząc, że poprawił mu nastrój. Westchnął i umościł się nieco głębiej między korzeniami.

 

Zanim przyszła pora, by wracać do Stada, Jensen zdołał pozbyć się frustracji i gniewu na swoich adoratorów, i odzyskał spokój. Uwagę Jareda przykuło niewielkie skupisko wilków alfa w jednym miejscu obozowiska. Zmienił formę na ludzką, a Jensen podążył za jego przykładem, gdy pochodzili do wilków. Obcy zapach dotarł do nozdrzy Jareda. Za sobą usłyszał, jak Jensen prycha z zaskoczeniem – obcy wilk był w obozie.   
Kiedy nadchodzili zebrane wilki obróciły się w ich stronę, rozpoznając zapach swojego Alfy i Bety, opuszczając głowy i odsuwając się od sporego, jasnego wilka stojącego pomiędzy nimi. Był duży, chociaż nie tak umięśniony jak Jensen, z fizycznością typową dla północnych stad. Jared zatrzymał się, gdy wszedł pomiędzy swoje wilki i cierpliwie czekał, aż obcy przyjmie ludzką formę.   
Mężczyzna był nie mniej imponujący od swojego wilka. Był wysoki i umięśniony jak atleta, z silnie zarysowanymi kośćmi policzkowymi i ciemnobrązowymi oczyma, z długimi, przybrudzonymi blond włosami opadającymi wokół twarzy. Jared przechylił głowę na bok.   
– Witaj, nieznajomy – powiedział, decydując się na formalne rozwiązanie, ponieważ nie wiedział, czego ten wilk może chcieć. Stado Jareda było duże i posiadało rozległe terytoria. Miał mnóstwo ziemi i środków, aby utrzymać siebie i swoje wilki, i często podejmował podróżnych albo przyjmował obce wilki, które nie posiadały swojego stada. Nie był przecież pozbawiony serca i miał dosyć miejsca dla innych.   
– Alfo – odpowiedział mężczyzna, pochylając głowę z szacunkiem i kładąc dłoń na sercu. Zdecydowanie pochodził z Północnego Stada, to było ich zwyczajowe powitanie. – Przybyłem tu bez Stada, poszukując schronienia i z nadzieją na znalezienie domu, jeśli zechcesz mnie przyjąć.   
Wargi Jareda drgnęły i zerknął na Jensena, ciekawy jego opinii, ale Beta nawet na niego nie patrzył. Obserwował nowoprzybyłego, który był, cóż, nowy i interesujący, więc czemu nie, i zadaniem Jensena było radzenie sobie z rzeczami, którymi Jared nie mógł się zająć, co oznaczało także wiedzieć wszystko o wszystkich, ale wciąż. Serio? Ten nowy?  
Co on takiego ma, czego brakuje jemu?  
Jared zawarczał cicho, żeby zwrócić na siebie uwagę przyjaciela, który wreszcie na niego spojrzał. Kiedy Jared skinął głową na wilka, Jen tylko wzruszył ramionami, jakby nie obchodziła go decyzja w tej sprawie.   
Ignorując zazdrość ściskającą mu żołądek, Jared odwrócił się w stronę nowego wilka.   
– Jak się nazywasz? – spytał.   
– Chris – odpowiedział.   
– Chris – przytaknął Jared. – Jesteś tu mile widziany. – Z pozostałymi wilkami alfa jako świadkami sprawa była załatwiona i Jared mógł iść do domu, pozwalając im powitać nowego. Jensen jednak nie ruszył się z miejsca. – Jen? Idziesz?  
Jensen zerknął na niego swoimi zielonymi oczyma, jakby go wcale nie widział i znowu wzruszył ramionami, odwracając się w stronę wilków skupionych wokół Chrisa.   
– Złapię cię później, Jay – powiedział miękko, znowu, jakby wcale go tam nie było, i Jared stłamsił pragnienie, by pociągnąć go ze sobą, daleko od innych samców, bliższych Jensena niż on kiedykolwiek mógłby śnić, że będzie i z oporem odszedł do swojego namiotu. 

 

Wciąż był w podłym nastroju, kiedy Jensen dołączył do niego później, jak mieli w zwyczaju – większość nocy spędzali razem, załatwiając sprawy Stada albo rozmawiając, śmiejąc się i żartując, jakby wciąż byli szczeniakami. Tym razem jednak Jared nie był w nastroju na wygłupy.   
– Więc… – wymamrotał, od niechcenia, rysując w piasku na klepisku namiotu, ale jednocześnie całe jego ciało było spięte. – Ten Chris wydaje się interesujący.   
Jensen zamruczał tylko na to stwierdzenie.   
– Długo z nim rozmawiałeś? – spytał Jared.   
Jensen znowu przytaknął, nie wyczuwając napięcia w głowie przyjaciela, a na jego usta wypłynął nikły uśmiech.   
– Był Łowcą w swoim stadzie, ale za bardzo się rozrośli na swoich terenach i wielu z nich musiało odejść. Sam się zgłosił na ochotnika.   
Świetnie, pomyślał gorzko Jared. Co gorsza, jest naprawdę miłym gościem.   
– To brzmi… taaa – odpowiedział.   
Na chwilę nastała cisza.  
– Jay, wszystko w porządku? – spytał Jensen, zatroskany, podchodząc nieco bliżej do przyjaciela. Jared spojrzał na niego. Nienawidził tego niewinnego spojrzenia swojego Bety. Cholera, gdyby tylko wiedział. Poczuł, jak niebezpiecznie bliski jest w tej chwili obnażenia przed nim swojego serca – nigdy nie mieli przed sobą tajemnic i ten jeden sekret ciążył mu jak cholerna góra na barkach. Ale nie mógł zrobić tego Jensenowi, ponieważ… cóż, kurwa, co, jeśli Jensen nie odwzajemnia jego uczuć? Na jak wielkiego dupka wtedy wyjdzie? Co, jeśli Jensen poczuje, że musi mu ulec, bo Jared jest jego Alfą i nikt nie odmawia Alfie?   
Jared nie mógłby mu tego zrobić.   
Więc zamiast tego wstał i warknął na niego.   
– Nic mi nie jest. – Później prawdopodobnie będzie żałował wyżywania się na nim, ale to będzie później, prawda? – Dlaczego nie wrócisz do nowego gościa, skoro najwyraźniej jest taki świetny i przystojny, i fantastyczny w każdy możliwy sposób?  
– Co? – Jensen także wstał. – O czym ty, do cholery, mówisz?  
– Na co czekasz? – kontynuował Jared, rozkładając ramiona. – Na moje błogosławieństwo? Dobrze! Dawaj, idź do Chrisa i zawyj dla niego. Mam nadzieję, że będziesz się z nim świetnie bawił.   
Jensen drgnął, słysząc to.   
– O czym ty, do cholery, mówisz? – powtórzył po długiej chwili, warcząc na swojego Alfę, zaciskając pięści i spinając każdy mięsień. Praktycznie drżał z gniewu. – Myślisz, że go chcę?  
– Naprawdę szybko się dla niego rozgrzałeś, Jen, co innego mam myśleć?  
Jensen warknął na niego, obnażając zęby, aż do dziąseł.   
– Nie mogę w to, kurwa, uwierzyć. Wiesz, co sądzę o tym… o tym całym gównie. Dlaczego, do jasnej cholery, robisz się taki… – machnął ręką. – Taki dupkowaty?   
– Wiesz co? Pieprzyć to. Przyszło ci kiedyś do głowy, że może to ty powinieneś wykonać pierwszy ruch? Co mam sobie myśleć, Jensen, suczysz na okrągło, ile to gości chce ci się dobrać do spodni, a potem oczekujesz, że mam nie być zaskoczony, kiedy wreszcie zwracasz na któregoś z nich uwagę. Zmęczyło mnie bycie twoim ramieniem do płakania. Idź, zabaw się ze swoim nowym alfą, serio, mam nadzieję, że potrafi się rżnąć.   
Jensen wpatrywał się w swojego Alfę, jakby Jared właśnie go uderzył, zanim przełknął i wyprostował się.   
– Dobrze – powiedział cicho, wiedząc, że został odprawiony w gniewie. Jared przełknął, słysząc ból w głowie przyjaciela, ale miał już dosyć. Najwyższa pora, żeby przerwać jego bezsensowne szwendanie się za Jensenem.   
Jen wychodził, ale zatrzymał się przy wejściu do namiotu.   
– Zwracam uwagę na wszystkich w stadzie, Jay, to moja pieprzona praca. I ty też powinieneś tak robić. – I wyszedł.   
A Jared został, żeby się zastanawiać, co to, do cholery, miało znaczyć. 

 

Jared myślał, że jest w stanie to zrobić. Szczerze i prawdziwie przekonał samego siebie, że będzie w stanie patrzeć, jak Jensen chodzi wszędzie z tym Chrisem i jego własne emocje nie przysłonią mu osądu. Ale to było tak… kurewsko trudne. Nigdy wcześniej nie zwracał aż takiej uwagi na osoby szwendające się obok Jensa, bo gdyby było inaczej, wymordowałby już pół stada, a stado sprawiało, że Jensen promieniał, że był tak cholernie szczęśliwy. A kiedy Jensen się śmiał albo uśmiechał, błyskając białymi zębami i wydymając te swoje pełne wargi w rozbawieniu, albo wykrzywiając je, gdy się martwił, a jego oczy rozjaśniały się śmiechem – obserwowanie tego było torturą. Kiedy inne alfy go dotykały, kiedy Chris kładł na nim ręce, Jared musiał zebrać wszystkie swoje wewnętrzne siły, żeby nie zmienić faceta w krwawą miazgę.   
Niemal sie ucieszył, gdy pewnego dnia Chris przekroczył granicę.   
Ponieważ Jared obserwował Jensena tak uważnie, wiedział, jak Beta zwykle reaguje na poświęcaną mu uwagę. Jensen był pełen rezerwy, kiedy znajdował się w otoczeniu wilków alfa, był zamknięty w sobie i wydawał się bardziej spięty, jakby tylko oczekiwał, kiedy pierwszy rekin przestanie krążyć wokół niego i zaatakuje. Trzymał się wtedy blisko Chrisa i Jared lubił myśleć, że to dlatego, iż Chris wygląda trochę jak on sam – z przydługimi włosami i rozbudowaną muskulaturą, a ich wilki mają podobny kolor sierści. Jared też był blondynem, pomimo tego, że jego ludzkie włosy były ciemniejsze.   
Dopiero, kiedy Chris w końcu pocałował Jensena, w Jaredzie coś pękło.   
Jensen już odpychał nowego wilka od siebie, kiedy Jared dopadł do nich. Chris śmiał się i próbował objąć betę i to było to. Jared warknął dostatecznie głośno, by uciszyć wszystkich zebranych w tym miejscu. Złapał Jensena za ramię, podrywając go na nogi.   
– Nie waż się go, kurwa, dotykać – warknął i Chris obnażył zęby, podnosząc się, ale Jared doskoczył do niego. – Na ziemię. – Głos Alfy wdarł się w świadomość zebranych tam wilków, sprawiając, że zadrżały i Chris, wbrew własnej woli, opuścił wzrok. Jared zamruczał, zadowolony, i znów skupił całą uwagę na Jensenie.   
– Idziesz ze mną. – To było stwierdzenie faktu i Jensen przełknął nagle suchymi ustami, potakując ruchem głowy. Jego oczy były szeroko otwarte i dzikie, pełne czegoś, czego Jared nigdy wcześniej w nich nie widział. Zacisnął boleśnie palce na jego ramieniu i zaczął odciągnąć go z dala od placu, w stronę namiotów.   
Jensen zaparł się na piętach, gdy weszli pomiędzy drzewa.   
– Jay, czekaj – powiedział z desperacją, ale Jared przerwał mu, warcząc i pchając go na najbliższe drzewo, które zatrzeszczało pod wpływem uderzenia, jakby pękało. Przypadł do niego całym ciałem, rękoma przytrzymał jego ramiona, biodra wsunął pomiędzy nogi Bety. Jared czuł się dziko – całkowicie i kompletnie owładnięty przez zwierzęce instynkty. Widok Chrisa narzucającego się jego Becie wyzwoliło coś w jego wnętrzu i teraz to było wolne i silne.   
– Jared…   
Ale Alfa znowu warknął, pochylając się i uciszając go własnymi ustami. Starszy wilk jęknął cicho, ale się nie opierał. W zasadzie Jared usłyszał jak wydaje z siebie niski, zdesperowany dźwięk, niemalże wyrażający ulgę, jak ktoś umierający z pragnienia po pierwszym łyku wody. Jensen zahaczył jedną nogę na jego łydce i szerzej rozsunął uda, zacisnął dłonie na ramionach Jareda i zaczął odwzajemniać pocałunek.   
Alfa był bezwzględny – gryzł wargi przyjaciela, zlizywał niewielkie kropelki krwi, które zbierały się na nabrzmiałych ustach i mieszał z nimi własną krew, wyszarpaną przez to, jak Jensen kąsał jego; dodatkowa wilgoć sprawiała, że ich języki łatwiej ślizgały się po sobie.   
– O to ci chodziło, Jen? – wymruczał Jared, przyciskając zakrwawione usta do kącika warg Bety, gładka skóra tłumiła słowa. Dłonie przesunął z ramion Jensena na jego plecy i niżej, obejmując tyłek i przyciągając go bardziej do siebie. – Powinienem był poświęcać ci więcej uwagi? To miałeś na myśli? – Drugą rękę zawędrował między uda Jensena, trafiając na boleśnie twardy członek ściśnięty pomiędzy ich ciałami. Zacisnął na nim rękę, ciepła i suchą, i Beta zamiauczał, odwracając twarz w jego stronę.   
– Kurwa, Jay – zawarczał, wypychając biodra, pragnąc więcej tarcia. Zamknął oczy i znowu ciężko przełknął. – Proszę.   
– O co prosisz, Jen? – odpowiedział Alfa, przesuwając nosem wzdłuż jego żuchwy, zmuszając drugiego wilka, aby obnażył gardło. Pod skórą wyczuwał jego oszalały puls, zmuszający go, by odsłonił zęby i zatopił je w miękkiej skórze, ustępującej z łatwością pod najmniejszym naciskiem jego siekaczy i kłów, a Jensen wydał z siebie kolejny niski jęk. Nie był jednak dostatecznie głośny – nawet nie zadowalająco głośny. Cały region powinien usłyszeć, że Jensen należy do niego.   
Jensen zakwilił, ciągnąc jego długie, miękkie włosy, spinając się i gorączkowo napierając na niego biodrami, aby jak najbardziej poczuć dotyk jego dłoni, szukając sposobu, by rozładować napięcie, już na skraju przyjemności, na skraju orgazmu od momentu, w którym Jared złapał go i odciągnął od stada.  
– Proszę – wyszeptał znowu, nie kłopocząc się tym, jak poniżające się błaganie, nie w tym momencie. – Zabierz mnie… gdzie będziemy sami… proszę.   
– Hmm – Jared zamruczał w odpowiedzi, w końcu odrywając od niego zęby i odsuwając się nieco, by podziwiać swoje dzieło. Godowe ugryzienie wyróżniało się na skórze, ciemnoczerwone na złocistym tle, krew wciąż zbierała się na krawędziach. Pochylił się, rozsmarowując się na swoich wargach, i znowu całując Jensena. Beta posłusznie zlizał swoją krew z jego ust, przypieczętowując ich sparowanie.   
– Nie wiem, czy powinienem, Jen… Może powinienem po prostu cię wziąć, właśnie tutaj, aby całe Stado wiedziało, że należysz do mnie. Nareszcie, w końcu do mnie.   
– Och, kurwa, Jay, proszę. – Jensen był już poza kontrolą, jęcząc dla niego, ujeżdżając jego biodro, ściśnięte pomiędzy swoimi udami, tak rozpaczliwie pragnąc się sparować, teraz, kiedy został już ugryziony i jego ciało zaczęło wtłaczać hormony do krwiobiegu, zmieniając go niemal w sukę w rui, sprawiając, że potrzebował zostać wypieprzonym, zaspokojonym, wypełnionym nasieniem Jareda. Wszystkie wilki przez to przechodziły. Kiedy alfy były gryzione, instynkty kazały im walczyć. Ugryzione bety chciały się pieprzyć. – Proszę, proszę nie… – Wciąż widział przestrzeć obozu za linią drzew, każdy mógł przejść niedaleko i ich zobaczyć, a nawet z rują krążącą w żyłach, Jensen chciał odrobiny prywatności. Nie chciał zmieniać tego w przedstawienie dla innych alf. Chciał partnera, a nie pieprzonego tresera.   
– Szysz, Jen – odpowiedział Jared, przeczesując jego włosy. Żałował przez chwilę, że są takie krótkie, przez co nie mógł szarpać nimi tak, jak tego pragnął. – Kurwa, Jen, chodź ze mną. Proszę, chodź ze mną, pójdziemy, gdzie tylko zechcesz… – Potrząsnął głową, opierając się czołem o policzek przyjaciela, wdychając zapach jego krwi.   
– Tak – zamiauczał Jensen, znowu podrywając biodra, ciągnąć brutalnie włosy swojego Alfy. 

 

Jared nie mógłby być delikatny, nawet gdyby się starał. Nie, żeby to miało znaczenie, bo Jensen upadł przed nim na czworaka prosto na ziemię. Skończyli w namiocie Jensena, pewni, że nikt nie będzie ich tam kłopotał, ponieważ znajdował się w pewnym oddaleniu od reszty namiotów Stada, w skalnym zagłębieniu. Jared rzucił go na glebę, zbyt zniecierpliwiony na jakąkolwiek finezję – Jensen powiedział „tak” i zaakceptował go. Jared zamierzał wziąć swoją zdobycz, nawet jeśli to miała być ostatnia rzecz, jaką zrobi w życiu. A jednak Jensen witał go z rozłożonymi ramionami i nogami, praktycznie mrucząc jak pieprzony kociak pod każdym jego dotknięciem.   
– Tak długo, Jen, czekałem tak cholernie długo – zawarczał Jared, pozwalając, by jego ślina skapywała w usta Jensena, a starszy wilk przełykał ją ochoczo, jęcząc i wyginając plecy w łuk, i wyglądając tak kurewsko ślicznie, że Jared był rozdarty pomiędzy pragnieniem podziwiania go i potrzebą wzięcia. – Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Mój, nareszcie mój…   
– Twój – potwierdził miękko Jensen, warcząc cicho z głębi gardła, kiedy Jared pokrył go swoim długim, smukłym ciałem, sprawiając, że ich członki ocierały się o siebie, śliskie z powodu potu i deszczu, który zdążył osiąść na ich ciałach po drodze. Beta rozłożył nogi i ugiął kolana, aby udami objąć jego biodra, unosząc własne zachęcająco i oba wilki zamruczały na tą pieszczotę.   
Jared zawarczał, potwierdzając jego słowa kolejnym wgryzieniem się w ciało partnera, tym razem na jego klatce piersiowej, tuż nad stwardniałym, jasnym sutkiem. Jensen jęknął miękko, wyginając się w stronę boleśnie –rozkoszonego doznania, szarpiąc włosy Jareda, kiedy ból stał się zbyt ostry. Dłonie Alfy były chciwe i wszędzie na jego ciele, lepkie od potu, przylegały do skóry mężczyzny, gdziekolwiek go dotknęły, jakby chciał się do niego przykleić lub zedrzeć z niego skórę. Jensen zadrżał na tę myśl.   
– Obróć się dla mnie, Jen – wymamrotał wreszcie Jared, klękając pomiędzy jego rozłożonymi nogami i, och, jak bardzo w tym momencie Jensen chciał, żeby go po prostu przerżnął, wdarł się w niego i zmusił go do krzyku, ale to pewnie zbyt by bolało (nie wiedział, ponieważ nigdy nie wcześniej nie parował się z nikim). Jego brak doświadczenia uderzył go jak pocisk, ale był zbyt pochłonięty tym, jak Jared ustawiał go we właściwej pozycji, na czworakach, pochylając się nad nim całym ciałem. Miał wrażenie, że może czuć każdy jego mięsień na swoim ciele, mięśnie brzucha przylegające do jego pleców. Zamiauczał i opadł niżej, opierając się na łokciach, instynktownie, pozwalając się prowadzić pierwotnym odruchom, które dotąd drzemały w nim uśpione. Zamknął oczy, gdy poczuł jak twardy członek Jareda przesuwa wzdłuż szczeliny pomiędzy jego pośladkami, ale zaraz potem zniknął i zamiast tego poczuł w tym miejscu usta Alfy, gorące i mokre, zsuwające się w dół jego kręgosłupa.   
Który, jak właśnie odkrył, był bardzo, bardzo wrażliwy. Nawet najmniejsze dotknięcie sprawiało, że cały się trząsł. Jego biodra cofnęły się, próbując uciec od nadmiaru doznań, ale Jared podążył za nimi, wielkie dłonie złapały je i zmusiły go bezruchu, kiedy udem rozsuwał jego nogi szerzej, dłonią obejmując jego sączący się członek, przesuwając po nim kilka razy, kciukiem pocierając wilgotną od zgromadzonego preejakulatu główkę, używając go jak nawilżacza. Jensen drżał, ledwo zdolny utrzymać się w tej pozycji, przygnieciony ciężarem Jareda. Alfa miał nad nim litość, nie pokładając na nim ciężaru własnego ciała, wspierając się na własnych udach.   
– Tak cholernie śliczny, Jensen – wyszeptał wreszcie, kiedy dotarł ustami do jego tyłka, odsłaniajac zęby i zostawiając tam kolejny ślad, po lewej stronie pleców tuż nad pośladkiem. Jensen znowu zadrżał, całym ciałem, obnażając własne zęby i jęcząc. – Myślałem o tym od tak dawna… Boże, nie masz pojęcia, co z tobą zrobię, skarbie. Sprawię, że głośno dla mnie zawyjesz.   
– Jared… – reszta zdania utknęła mu w gardle, kiedy nagle poczuł usta Alfy na swojej dziurce. Wolną ręką Jared rozsuwał szeroko jego pośladki, aby nie stały na drodze jego języka i to było tak kurewsko dziwne doznanie. Próbował się rozluźnić pod naporem bodźców. Zamknął oczy, zmuszając ciało, by się zrelaksowało, ufając swojemu przyjacielowi, wiedząc, że nawet w najgorszych okolicznościach Jared go nie skrzywdzi. I zadrżał, czując, jak język Jareda wsuwa się do środka. Zacisnął się wokół niego, nie nawykły do dotyku w tym miejscu, próbując go z siebie wyrzucić, albo zatrzymać go w sobie – sam nie wiedział. Boże, po prostu pragnął więcej.   
Warknął, kiedy pierwszy palec został w niego wsunięty, gruby i piekąco gorący, rozciągający go. Jensen jęknął, obracając głowę i zaciskając zęby na własnym ramieniu, bo, kurwa, to było dziwne. Dziwnie… dobre. Jak…   
Och.  
Och, cholera.   
Jared uśmiechnął się, słysząc, jak jego przyjaciel dławi się własnym jękiem, znowu naciskając na wyróżniający się w gładkim wnętrzu Jensena punkt, zachwycony tym, jak wilk jęczał i zaciskał się wokół niego, próbując wziąć go głębiej, napierając na niego biodrami, żądny więcej. Nawet w najdzikszych snach Jareda to nigdy nie wyglądało w ten sposób. Jensen był tak ciasny, dziewiczo ciasny, i parząco gorący, jakby miał gorączkę. To było wspaniałe.   
Kiedy Jaredowi udaje się wsunąć kolejny palec, Jensen mocniej zaciska zęby na swoim ramieniu. Zapach krwi gwałtownie wypełnia powietrze i Jared zatrzymuje się, węsząc, a potem warcząc, pokrywając Jensena całym ciałem i szarpiąc go za włosy, dość mocno, by odsunąć jego głowę od ugryzienia.   
– Nie waż się tłumić swoich jęków przede mną – wywarczał głosem Alfy, wdzierającym się w każdą komórkę wilka, zmuszając go, by się poddał i był posłuszny. – Chcę słyszeć, jak mój piękny towarzysz wyje dla mnie, tylko dla mnie. Nich wszyscy słyszą, jak zmuszam cię do wycia.   
Jensen wciągnął powietrze, ruja zapłonęła w nim pod wpływem tych zaborczych, sprośnych słów.  
– Tak, Alfo – wyszeptał. – Wybacz, Alfo.   
– Mój – to było wszystko, co Jared wymruczał w odpowiedzi. Zniecierpliwienie zaczynało brać nad nim górę. Wysunął z niego oba palce i splunął na własną rękę, rozprowadzając wilgoć po własnym członku, plując na rozciągniętą dziurkę Jensena, pocierając jego wejście. Ukląkł wygodniej pomiędzy jego nogami, złapał go za biodra, unosząc go odpowiednio wysoko. – Gotowy, Jen?  
Jensen mógł tylko przytaknąć.   
Pieczenia oczekiwał, ale to uczucie wypełnienia… Wiedział, że Jared jest wielki. Wilki nie nakładały na siebie zbyt wiele ubrań, o ile nie odwiedzały ludzkich terytoriów, więc wiedział, jak jego przyjaciel wygląda nago, jak hojnie wyposażyła go matka natura. Od roku to był obiekt jego najlepszych fantazji masturbacyjnych. Ale doświadczyć tego naprawdę… Kurwa, to był całkiem nowy poziom doznań.   
Jansen wyciągnął przez siebie ramiona, opierając je na ziemi przed sobą, wbijając palce w piach i grunt klepiska, wyciągając wilgotną ziemię spod warstwy mchu, aby się lepiej zaprzeć. Mięśnie jego ud były napięte, kiedy starał się nie uciec przed penetracją.   
Jared pochylił się nad nim, wciąż trzymając jego biodra, zmuszając go, aby podtrzymał jego ciężar, zasadniczo pokrywając Jensena, zmuszając go do bezruchu, aż wsunął się w niego do końca. Owiał oddechem pokryty potem kark Bety, liżąc go po włoskach, stających dębach na skutek pieszczoty, zanim wgryzł się dostatecznie mocno, by zostawić ślad. Zwolnił nieco zacisk, gdy Jen drgnął pod nim, jakby chcąc się wyrwać, ale zaraz zatopił kły z powrotem.   
– Och… kurwa… Jared… – Jensen był pozbawionu tchu, nie mógł złapać oddechu, przyszpilony przez potężne ciało Jareda, niemal dusząc się gorącym, wypełnionym zapachem potu i seksu powietrzem. Pochylił głowę, odsłaniając tyle gardła, ile był w stanie i wypiął biodra, zapraszająć Jareda, by zaczął się ruszać, bo, kurwa, potrzebował tego. Jared drgnał, co Jensen poczuł na całej długości swojego wrażliwego kręgosłupa. Przesunął ręce, pokrywając nimi dłonie Bety i splatając razem ich palce, całkowicie pokrywając sobą jego ciało, unieruchamiając go, tak, że Jen mógł tylko klęczeć i brać, co mu dają, jak grzeczna mała sucza. Niewielka, poddańcza część jego osobowości, której istnienia Jensen nawet nie podejrzewał, całkowicie zamruczała na to doznanie.   
– Właśnie tak, skarbie – zamruczał Jared, zostawiając kolejny ślad po ugryzieniu na plecach Jensena, kiedy zaczynał wysuwać i wsuwać się w niego rytmicznie. Następnym razem zrobi to wolnej, żeby się ponapawać. W tej chwili musiał go wypełnić, oznaczać od środka i z zewnątrz, na stałe, tak, aby wszyscy wiedzieli, że Jensen jest jego i nie ośmielili się po niego sięgnąć nigdy więcej. – Właśnie tak… tak cholernie ciasny, Jensen, o Boże, spójrz na siebie… Pachniesz tak dobrze, jesteś tak przyjemny… mógłbyś robić to cały dzień, prawda? Klęczeć tu jak grzeczna suka i przyjmować mojego fiuta… Zawyjesz dla mnie, Jen? Hmm? Co muszę zrobić, żebyś zaczął krzyczeć?   
Jensen zajęczał, odsłaniając zęby. Mógł już poczuć, jak wzbiera w nim orgazm, narastając w niemal bolesnych, kujących falach wraz z każdym ruchem fiuta w jego wnętrzu, naciskającym bez litości na jego prostatę, rozpychającym go od środka tak bardzo. Wiedział, że wyjdzie z tego namiotu całkowicie wypieprzony, pokryty brudem i nawet ta myśl sprawiała, że dreszcze przyjemności przebiegły przez jego ciało. Zamknął oczy, zaciskając się wokół Jareda i krzycząc, kiedy dochodził, przytłoczony uczuciem bycia wziętym po tak długim czekaniu.   
Jared zaklnął, czując jak Jensen zaciska się wokół niego spazmatycznie i warknął, pochylając gwałtownie głowę, zatapiając zęby w jego karku, a miejscu pierwszego ugryzienia. Jensen zadrżał, krzycząc łamiącym się głosem, dochodząc nietknięty prosto na glebę pod nimi, opuszczając głowę, oddychając ciężko, gdy Jared pieprzył go przez cały czas trwania orgazmu.   
Jared powarkiwał, czując jak ciało pod nim staje się bezwładne, podatne i uległe, i tak bardzo chętne. Przez chwilę żałował, że nie są w swoich wilczych formach, tak, aby mógł pieprzyć go ostro i pokryć go, napęcznieć w nim i napełnić go tak mocno, że jego nasienie wyciekałoby z Jensena przez całe dnie tylko po tym jednym razie.   
Jensen westchnął miękko, czując, że Jared w nim znieruchomiał, jego fiut napęczniał i nabrzmiał na chwilę, zanim w nim wytrysnął.  
– Spokojnie, Jen – wyszeptał Jared, głaszcząc jego boki, kiedy starszy wilk wzdychał płaczliwie. – Po prostu to przyjmij.   
Jensen nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, wyciągając się i unosząc biodra, by przyjąć jego nasienie, a pełen satysfakcji pomruk wydobył się z jego gardła. Jared pozostał w jego wnętrzu długo po tym, jak przestał dochodzić. Oba wilki po prostu słuchały wsłuchiwały się w rytm swoich oddechów i bijących serc, zanim Jared w końcu wysunął się z niego z mokrym odgłosem i puścił jego ręce. Starszy wilk poruszył palcami, odzyskując w nich czucie, próbując usiąść, albo chociaż poruszyć się, ale dłonie Jareda zatrzymały go na czworakach. Jensen wydał z siebie zaciekawiony pomruk i odwrócił głowę, aby zobaczyć, co robi jego partner.   
Alfa przesuwał nosem po jego mokrych plecach, zlizując od niechcenia drobne kropelki potu, aż dotarł do jego zmaltretowanej dziurki. Wsunął w niego dwa palce, ignorując to, jak starszy wilk zasyczał, ponieważ posłusznie nie ruszył się ani o cal. Wsunął więc swoje nasienie głębiej w jego wnętrze, zbierając odrobinę na palce, zanim je z niego wysunął i ostatni raz oblizał jego wejście. Dopiero wtedy pozwolił mu się położyć i zaległ obok niego, wsuwając pokryte spermą palce w jego usta.   
– Smakuje ci? – wyszeptał, wpatrując się w pociemniałe z żądzy oczy swojego partnera, jego śliczną twarz o pogryzionych do krwi wargach, całe jego piękno. Zawsze tak bardzo piękny. – To właśnie ja. Teraz jesteś mój.   
Beta zajęczał bezradnie i Jared wysunął palce z jego ust, aby złożyć na nich krótki pocałunek.   
– Ja się nie dzielę, Jensen.   
Jensen potrząsnął głową, słysząc ostrzegawczy ton jego głosu.   
– To zawsze byłeś ty, Jay – wyszeptał zdartym od krzyku, gardłowym głosem, brzmiąc na całkowicie wypieprzonego, co jednak podsunęło Jaredowi pewne pomysły, co do tego, jak sprawić, by gardło jego Bety stało się jeszcze bardziej zdarte. Uśmiechnął się do tej myśli. – Nie jesteś jedynym, który na to czekał.   
Jared przekrzywił głowę na bok i wywrócił oczyma, opieprzając samego siebie za bycie tak ślepym idiotą. A potem znowu pocałował Jensena i obrócił go tak, że Beta zaległ pod nim, gotowy na drugą rundę. Nie opuścili namiotu aż do następnego dnia.


	2. Sparowani

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared w końcu posiadł Jensena, swojego Betę i towarzysza, i teraz Jensen wchodzi w Ruję. Jared zasadniczo nie narzeka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tytuł: Sparowani
> 
> Autor: HigherMagic  
> Tłumaczenie: Lobo  
> Beta: Miss Anne Thropy
> 
> Link do oryginału: http://highermagic.livejournal.com/59444.html
> 
> Tłumaczenie stanowi prezent dla Miss Anne Thropy, najbardziej wilkołaczej osoby jaką znam, w podziękowaniu za jej ciężką pracę jako beta.

Kiedy bety znajdują partnera, typową praktyką nowych par jest schronienie się gdzieś na uboczu, w ich własnym, prywatnym kącie, bez względu na to, czy jest to namiot, czy odległy zakątek terenów Stada. Dzieje się tak, ponieważ kiedy bety (które zazwyczaj są kobietami, poza kilkoma oczywistymi wyjątkami) znajdują towarzysza, ona (lub on) wchodzą w Ruję, w nadziei, że kobieta zaciąży. Wilki beta, po tym jak się je posiądzie, wchodzą w Ruję co dwadzieścia cztery miesiące, ponieważ po roku od porodu ich ciała wciąż są niezbyt gotowe na nowe dziecko i ciąża jest dla kobiet zbyt ryzykowna. I, ponieważ wilki mogą zostać sparowane w dowolnym momencie, w ten sposób Ruja przenosi się w czasie, więc zdecydowana większość kobiet i bet nie parzy się w tym samym terminie i dlatego nie wszystkie wilki rodzą się w tym samym czasie.  
Im samica jest starsza, kiedy zostaje zawłaszczona, tym silniejsza zwykle jest jej Ruja. To odpowiednik potężnego orgazmu po długim okresie abstynencji, a wilkołaki osiągają seksualną dojrzałość w szesnastym roku życia. Jensen ma za sobą dziesięć lat celibatu, bycia na granicy Rui, jakby w jego ciele znajdował się uśpiony wulkan.  
Kiedy Jared to w nim przebudził, cóż… Alfa zdecydowanie nie narzekał. 

Jared został obudzony przez gardłowy jęk. Początkowo myślał, że ktoś jest ranny i zaraz jeden z jego wilków wpadnie tu ze świeżą raną, powstałą na skutek towarzyskiej walki, która przebiegła nieprawidłowo, albo z powodu prawdziwego ataku. Jednak nigdzie w okolicy nie było zapachu krwi, a po jakichś dwudziestu sekundach dźwięk rozległ się ponownie, dobiegając gdzieś zza niego. Alfa przekręcił się, prosto na najlepszy „Wstawaj Śpiochu!” widok, jaki mógł sobie wymarzyć.  
Jensen. Leżący na plecach. Jego powieki były mocno zaciśnięte, więc nie widział, że Jared go obserwuje, a jego głowa była odrzucona, eksponując gardło i ciemny znak na nim, owoc ich sparowania, na krawędziach którego wciąż znajdowały się odciski zębów Alfy. Jego ciało drżało, błyszczące od potu, który skleił także kosmyki przy jego twarzy; reszta włosów stroszyła się przy każdym podrzuceniu głowy. Jego policzki i klatka piersiowa były zarumienione, sutki stwardniałe, a jedna ręka owinięta wokół grubego, czerwonego fiuta, który był już śliski od wzbierającej spermy i potu, kiedy pobudzał się szybkimi, ostrymi pociągnięciami. Jego zęby były obnażone z przyjemności, nozdrza wydymały się z ciężkim oddechem, a jego druga ręka… Jared posunął się, aby uzyskać lepszy widok, cicho, tak, aby jego towarzysz nie usłyszał go i nie otworzył oczu.  
Jensen miał cztery palce zagrzebane w sobie i pieprzył się nimi szybko, niemal desperacko. Jego uda były rozłożone, a biodra zataczały się pomiędzy jego dłońmi, tej na fiucie i tej w tyłku, dając Jaredowi pełny widok na to, co sobie robił. Niechcący Jared zaczął sapać, jego usta napełniły się śliną z powodu dekadenckiego widoku, jaki przedstawiał sobą jego towarzysz. I, oczywiście, kiedy zaczął oddychać płytko, wciągając w nozdrza więcej powietrza, poczuł zapach Jensena.  
Już sam ten zapach, gdyby nie miał widoku, wystarczyłby, żeby Jared stał się twardy. Jensen cuchnął wręcz feromonami i ziemią, w której się ostatnio tarzał, i potem, i spermą. Pachniał Jensenem. Jared zajęczał dostatecznie głośno, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę i oczy starszego wilka otworzyły się szeroko, zszokowane. Oddychał niemal tak twardo, jak Jared się teraz czuł, jego pierś zafalowała i przełknął, kiedy Alfa uśmiechnął się i obrócił, kładąc się na Jensenie, tak, że jego twarz unosiła się nad obliczem towarzysza. Jensen oblizał usta, jego piękne oczy szkliły się przyjemnością, potrzebą, i szeptał imię Jareda, jakby to była modlitwa.  
\- …dobry, Jen – wyszeptał Jared, zniżając się tak, że jego usta znalazły się cal od warg Jensena, ale nie pocałował swojego partnera, jeszcze nie.  
Jensen zaskamlał i Jared był dostatecznie blisko, by czuć żar jego ciała. Czuł, jakby ten dosłownie płonął, jakby za sekundę miał stanąć w płomieniach i kiedy Jared wziął głębszy wdech i przechylił głowę tak, jakby miał go pocałować, ciało Jensena zadrżało z pragnienia.  
\- Nie mogłeś na mnie poczekać? – zapytał niskim i miękkim głosem, ale Jensen nadal skamlał, jakby słyszeć Jareda, mieć go tak blisko i nie dotykać, sprawiało mu fizyczny ból. Kątem oka Jared mógł widzieć, jak zajadle szarpie swojego kutasa i wiedział, że Jensen jest blisko.  
\- Nie… nie chciałem – Jensen zawarczał, odrzucając głowę, eksponując gardło, zapraszając Jareda, by je ugryzł i sparzył się z nim. – Nie chciałem cię budzić, Jay.  
Jared zaśmiał się i wreszcie zsunął się na dół, składając lekki pocałunek na bliźnie po sparowaniu i Jensen zaskamlał.  
\- Kurwa, Jay, proszę – wyjęczał, ponownie zamykając oczy, i Jared położył rękę na jego klatce piersiowej, używając jej, by się wesprzeć, gdy kładł się nieco niżej, pozwalając ich piersiom się zetknąć. – Proszę, potrzebuję… - serce Jensena fruwało pod wewnętrzną stroną jego dłoni, a całe jego ciało drżało z pożądania.  
\- Wiem, czego potrzebujesz – powiedział Jared, warcząc słowa prosto w pokrytą potem skórę Jensena, zanim oblizał ciało wokół znamienia i wgryzł się w nie. Jensen zaskowyczał, jego plecy wygięły się w łuk, jego oddech stał się bardziej szorstki i zdesperowany, jakby próbował przebiec maraton.  
\- Pieprz mnie, Jay, proszę.  
Jared znowu zawarczał i odsunął się. Przesunął się w dół tak, że klęczał pomiędzy chętnie rozłożonymi nogami Jensena i schylił się, wtykając nos między jego uda, zmuszając, żeby rozsunął je jeszcze szerzej. Wilk Beta skomlał, jego palce wciąż rozpracowywały go od środka, rozciągały go w oczekiwaniu na penis Alfy. Z głębi piersi Jareda wydobył się niski dźwięk, przycisnął twarz do dłoni Jensena, a jego język wysunął się, aby ją polizać; smakowała potem, śliną, spermą i piżmem. To było dekadenckie i oszołamiające, i Jensen wydzielał zapach Rui pomiędzy nogami, pełen feromonów zachęcających do parzenia, i penis Jareda zadrgał lekko, pragnąc zagrzebać się aż po trzon w chętnym cieple swojego towarzysza. Jensen odsunął dłoń i Jared zastąpił ją swoimi ustami, liżąc na krawędzi rozciągniętej dziurki, zdolny wyczuć własną spermę z poprzedniej nocy, nagrodzony drżeniem starszego wilka pod sobą.  
\- Jak bardzo tego chcesz, Jen? – wymamrotał Jared w skórę swojego towarzysza, niezdolny powstrzymać się od drażnienia, bo, kurwa, Jensen drażnił się z nim przez niemal sześć cholernych lat, odkąd tylko Jared dojrzał i zrozumiał, że pragnie, aby jego najlepszy przyjaciel stał się czymś trochę więcej niż przyjacielem.  
Jensen miauczał, wolną teraz ręką wydrapywał bruzdy w ziemi pod sobą, skrobiąc łapami grunt dla Jareda i młodszy wilk szczerzył się na to z zaciętym triumfem, gryząc ostro miejsce, w którym biodro i udo Jensena stykały się z sobą. Starszy wilk krzyknął i cofnął się w odpowiedzi na ból.  
\- Jak bardzo tego chcesz, Jensen? – powtórzył Jared, niecierpliwiąc się teraz. Sięgnął w dół i objął własnego fiuta, zmuszony złapać u jego podstawy, aby powstrzymać się przed dojściem, bo widok i zapach Jensena stanowiły mieszankę grożącą zepchnięciem go na krawędź, jeszcze zanim zaczęli.  
\- Tak bardzo, Jay, proszę, nie masz cholernego pojęcia – odpowiedział Jensen, brzmiąc jak pozbawiony tchu i bardzo bliski skamlenia. – Proszę, Jay, proszę, pieprz mnie. Wypełnij mnie.  
Naprawdę, kim był Jared by odmawiać, kiedy jego partner prosi go tak ślicznie? Odsunął się od Jensena, położył na plecach tuż obok starszego wilka. Jensen praktycznie na niego zawarczał i Jared o mało się nie roześmiał.  
\- Chodź, Jen, chodź tutaj, a dam ci to, czego potrzebujesz.  
W tej samej sekundzie Jensen był na nim, na czworaka nad młodszym wilkiem. Wyglądał dziko, i niebezpiecznie, i seksownie, kurwa, ze zwichrowanymi włosami i ciałem tak śliskim od potu, że Jared nie mógł znaleźć na nim dobrego chwytu, kiedy złapał jego biodra i naprowadzał go na własną erekcję. Jensen położył policzek na jego policzku, oddychając ciężko w jego ucho, gdy Jared nagiął swojego penisa tak, by znalazł się naprzeciw wejścia Jensena i zaczął się w niego wpychać.  
\- Pieprz się na mnie, Jen – domagał się, niskim, ostrym warknięciem i Jensen zatrząsł się, jego kręgosłup obniżył się w odpowiedzi, jakby dotyk głosu Jareda był fizyczną pieszczotą w dole jego pleców, i powoli opadł na jego fiuta.  
Zdążył dobrze rozciągnąć się własnymi palcami i kiedy Jared poczuł, jak wchodzi w ciepłą, ciasną szparkę, nie mógł się powstrzymać; naparł biodrami, zmuszając Jensena, by przyjął trochę więcej i szybciej, niż starszy wilk zrobiłby to sam. Jensen odrzucił głowę, krzycząc z przyjemności, kiedy Jared wszedł w niego do końca, naciskając na ten punkt, który wysyłał białe fajerwerki pod jego powieki.  
\- Jared… - Jensen zagryzł dolną wargę, gałki oczne trzepotały pod zamkniętymi powiekami, kiedy kładł zaciśnięte pięści na klatce piersiowej Jareda, aby utrzymać równowagę i całe jego ciało trzęsło się wokół młodszego wilka. Alfa zerkał na swojego towarzysza, wypatrując na jego twarzy jakichkolwiek oznak bólu, przesuwając kojąco ramiona w górę i w dół. Jego głowa przepełniona była zapachem Rui Jensena, pełna pożądania, instynktu, nakazującego mu pieprzyć jego małą sukę, i napełnić go, ale Jensen wciąż był raczej niedoświadczony jeśli chodzi o seks (nie, żeby Jared miał więcej praktyki, ale bety z natury były bardziej nieśmiałe i zamknięte w sobie i dlatego czasami potrzebowały więcej wsparcia, uwodzenia i delikatności niż alfy) i Jared nie chciał go ponaglać. Ostatecznie i tak w kwestii dominacji wszystko sprowadzało się do instynktu, ale prawdziwe zaufanie i godzenie się z swoją bezbronnością – to wymagało czasu i doświadczenia.  
Jensen zataczał biodrami małe kółka, wprowadzając Jareda nieco głębiej w siebie i wzdychał, z szeroko otwartymi oczyma, z oszołomionym wyrazem twarzy kogoś, kto doznał wstrząsającymi podwalinami ziemi objawienia. Jared uśmiechnął się do niego i podniósł się na łokciu tak, że mógł pogładzić jego twarz wolną ręką.  
\- Wszystko w porządku? – spytał, ponieważ poprzedniej nocy trochę zatracił się w natychmiastowym dreszczu zdobywania Jensena i nie był do końca delikatny. Nie, żeby Jensen miał coś przeciwko, ale jednak, w tym tkwił cały szkopuł.  
Jensen przytaknął, uśmiechając się lekko, i znów zsunął się nieco niżej, sprawiając, że Jared jęknął i padł z powrotem na glebę. Odsunął dłoń Jareda od twarzy i owinął ją wokół swojego fiuta, zmuszając, żeby zacieśnił uścisk i zadrżał, po raz kolejny jęcząc delikatnie.  
\- Kurwa, Jay, jest tak kurewsko dobrze czuć cię – wyszeptał tak, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć, że można czuć się równie fantastycznie i schylił się, utrzymując się na żebrach Jareda, muskuły na jego udach spięły się, kiedy zaczął podnosić się i opadać na kutasie Jareda, prędko wpadając w szybki rytm, zmuszając Jareda, żeby dopasował do niego ruchy swoich rąk na jego penisie. Wkrótce znów się trząsł, najwyraźniej bliski orgazmu, jego głowa opadła, ciało skurczyło się, jakby cierpiał z powodu fizycznego bólu albo czuł się zbyt odsłonięty i Jared usiadł, zmuszając także Jensena do wyprostowania się. Owinął wokół niego ramiona, przyciągając go blisko siebie i zamykając jego penisa pomiędzy ich złączonymi ciałami. Nowa pozycja sprawiła, że Jensen zaskamlał, wczepiając się w ramiona Jareda, trzymając się ich, jakby jego życie od tego zależało i ich usta spotkały się wreszcie w pocałunku. Pocałunki, które wymieniali, były szorstkie, a ich wargi poranione, obaj zacinali się nawzajem o swoje ostre, wydłużone zęby.  
Jared zawarczał w usta swojego towarzysza, zlizując jego krew. Usta Jensena były szeroko otwarte i zaczerwienione, pogryzione, nabrzmiałe i wrażliwe. Beta miauczał, kiedy Jared pozwolił, by ich wargi się zetknęły, chwytając się go desperacko, jego biodra drgnęły i zwolniły, gdy nie mógł skoncentrować się na obu rzeczach jednocześnie – kiedy cofnął się, nadziewając się na członek Jareda, jego usta otworzyły się, uległe i po prostu pozwolił Jaredowi korzystać z siebie, jak z pełnowymiarowej seks zabawki.  
Wielkie, ciepłe dłonie Jensena przeczesały sklejone potem włosy Jareda, łapiąc ich pasma i ciągnąc, mieszając przyjemność z niewielką iskierką bólu. Alfa zawarczał w usta Jensena, odsuwając się i przyciskając twarz do jego karku, z łatwością przegryzając miękką, gładką skórę. Jensen zabrzmiał, jakby się dławił, jego ciało zacieśniło się, kiedy poczuł, jak Jared spuszcza się w nim, jego nasienie tryska, łagodząc ognie Rui, i coś w nim rozluźniło się i eksplodowało. Zamknął oczy i zacisnął zęby na szczęce Jareda, dochodząc w szczelinę pomiędzy ich ciałami. Jared przesunął dłońmi po jego biodrach, wciąż wbijając kutasa w swojego Betę, nawet po orgazmie, pragnąc, aby Jensen wycisnął z niego wszystko, a Jensen po prostu mruczał i pozwalał mu, bo uwielbiał fakt, że Jared jest dużo silniejszy od niego, że może wykorzystywać go, jak tylko zechce. Świadomość, że Jared może go po prostu przytrzymać i przerżnąć, bez względu na to, czy Jensen będzie tego chciał, czy nie, przyprawiała go o drżenie. To było więcej niż dostawały inne alfy.  
Kiedy obaj skończyli, Jensen opadł bez tchu w ramiona Jareda, śmiejąc się w jego kark. Jared wymamrotał coś w jego skórę i Jensen zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Co? – spytał.  
\- Powiedziałem – powtórzył Jared, wyzwalając się z uścisku. Na jego ustach była krew i Jensen najpierw oblizał własne wargi, po czym zlizał cały ten szkarłat z ust Jareda, gdy ten mówił. – Następnym razem masz mnie natychmiast obudzić.  
\- Zapamiętane – Jensen znów się roześmiał.  
Jared uśmiechnął się, niezdolny do uwierzenia, że wreszcie go ma. Przesunął nosem po karku Jensena, czując, jak jego puls uspokaja się stopniowo i zlizał nieco krwi i potu wokół znaku sparowania. Jensen drżał w jego uścisku.  
\- Cały mój – powiedział miękko i Jensen znów zachichotał.  
\- Mój – odpowiedział, przesuwając dłonią przez włosy Jareda i ciągnąc za nie, aby podkreślić swoje prawo własności, i Jared zamruczał, wyrażając zgodę – prawdopodobnie dlatego, że to był Jensen, któremu pozwalał na takie epatowanie instynktem terytorialnym. Jakoś nie widział samego siebie, zgadzającego się z jakimkolwiek innym betą.  
Miękki, krótki dźwięk wydobył się z Jensena, kiedy oplótł go ramionami i zaczął podrzucać biodrami, skamląc, gdy Jared zasyczał i złapał go ciaśniej.  
\- Ja… Jared, możemy jeszcze raz? – wyszeptał niskim i zdesperowanym głosem. Oczy Jareda rozszerzyły się, kiedy poczuł, jak kutas jego Bety znów twardnieje i podnosi się.  
\- Tak szybko? – spytał, nieco zaskoczony i nieco zadowolony, a Jensen przytaknął i znów zaskamlał, chwytając jego penis. Młodszy wilk zasyczał, czując, jak sam twardnieje, wiedząc, że to wpływ Rui Jensena, ale wiedząc to na jakimś abstrakcyjnym poziomie, ponieważ, spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy, miał teraz lepsze rzeczy do rozważań niż mechanika tego, co się właśnie działo, na przykład zadowalanie swojego towarzysza.  
Jensen był tak śliski, zarówno w środku jak i na zewnątrz, mokry od potu i spermy, z ich wczorajszego seksualnego maratonu, jak i z dzisiejszego ranka – Jared był zdumiony, że Jensen wciąż jest tak ciasny, zasysając jego kutasa jak odkurzacz, jakby mógł zatrzymać go w sobie. Młodszy wilk zajęczał, kiedy Jensen zaczął pieprzyć się na jego kutasie, wzbudzając dreszcz przebiegający wzdłuż całego nadwrażliwego ciała Jareda.  
Ale, Boże, dźwięki jakie wydawał z siebie Jensen. Były kurewsko przepyszne – chciwe, na wpół złamane jęki, które trafiały wprost do libido Jareda, wysyłając cholernego kopa, przerzucającego mu tyłek na wyższy bieg. Jared zawarczał i obnażył zęby, podrzucając głowę, przyciągając Jensena do pocałunku. Jensen zajęczał, jego ruchy zwolniły, gdy skupił się na języku atakującym i okupującym jego usta, zaciskał pięści w gęstych włosach młodszego wilka, a po tym jak (absolutnie nie) wydał z siebie całkowicie pozbawiony godności dźwięk, znalazł się nagle na plecach, z Jaredem przygniatającym go całą masą ciała, umiejscowionym pomiędzy jego nogami i Jensen praktycznie mruczał, bo, cholera, tak!  
Jared zatopił zęby w pełnej dolnej wardze Jensena, szamocząc się, kiedy pchał biodra do przodu, tak głęboko, jak tylko mógł wejść w Jensena, podrzucając ich obu na swoim fiucie, kiedy przeciągał nim wzdłuż prostaty Jensena. Starszy wilk wygiął plecy w łuk i zawył, złamany, zamykając oczy, kiedy przyjemność przebiegła przez niego, zostawiając go pozbawionego tchu. Czuł się oszalały, przytłoczony, jak wtedy, gdy podczas walki samce alfa stają się bardzo agresywne – on, kurwa… on potrzebował.  
\- Więcej – błagał, wbijając paznokcie w plecy Jareda dostatecznie głęboko, by wytoczyć z niego krew. – Boże, Jay, proszę… potrzebuję więcej. Potrzebuję ciebie, proszę.  
Jared zajęczał z powodu ostrych, błagalnych słów. Kochał, kiedy głos Jensena stawał się niski i ociekający seksem, jak teraz. Zazwyczaj działo się tak, kiedy był wkurzony i dyscyplinował członków Stada. Jared niezliczoną ilość razy robił sobie dobrze po wysłuchiwaniu, jak Jensen kogoś skrzyczał.  
\- Szaa, Jen, mam cię – wyszeptał młodszy wilk, przyciskając policzek do policzka Jensena, wyrażając przywiązanie i opuszczając dłonie, by objąć jego pośladki, podnosząc go z łatwością, pozwalając by cały ciężar ciała opadł na klatkę piersiową Jensena, kiedy gorliwie pompował w niego biodrami. Zapach krwi, kiedy Jensen wściekle rozdrapywał jego plecy, osiadał wokół jego mózgu, połączył się z aromatem Rui Jensena – to było wszystko, czego potrzebował, żeby przeistoczyć się w zwierzę, stawające dęba i rzucające głową.  
\- Och, Jay, kurwa, Boże, proszę! – wykrzyczał Jensen, znów wyginając się w łuk, układając pod takim kątem, aby Jared za każdym razem uderzał w ten punkt w jego wnętrzu i drżał, przeżywając drugi orgazm, jego ciało desperacko zaciskało się wokół Jareda, próbując wymusić na nim orgazm, wyrwać go z niego i Jared był wobec tego bezsilny. Zagrzebał twarz w szyi Jensena i ujeżdżał bezwładne ciało towarzysza, dopóki dreszcze nie ustały, zakopując się w nim tak głęboko, jak tylko mógł, warcząc, kiedy dochodził po raz wtóry. Jensen mruczał jak jakiś pieprzony kotołak, podnosząc biodra, tak, aby penis Jareda mógł wejść jeszcze trochę głębiej, rozciągając ramiona ponad głową, aż poczuł ból w plecach, całkowicie zaspokojony.  
\- Boże, tak – wyjęczał, opadając bezwładnie, kiedy Jared w końcu doszedł i wcisnął go w grunt, niezdolny do podtrzymania samego siebie po drugim z rzędu orgazmie – był wyczerpany, ale obaj wiedzieli, że to nie zaspokoi Rui Jensena na dłużej.  
Kiedy jego partner wracał do sił, Jensen zabawiał się, pieszcząc włosy Jareda, słuchając jego szorstkiego dyszenia i szalejącego pulsu. Jared poruszył się wreszcie po dłuższej chwili, wyślizgując się z Jensena z wilgotnym odgłosem i powieki Bety zamknęły się, kiedy poczuł ciepły język na skórze swojej klatki piersiowej.  
Jared zawarczał miękko, smakując własny zapach na całym ciele swojego partnera, zmieszany z potem Jensena. Wylizał ścieżkę wzdłuż jego piersi, aż do jednego ze sterczących sutków i przygryzł go, ssąc jak noworodek pierś matki, zmuszając Jensena do miękkiego miauknięcia i wygięcia się w poszukiwaniu silniejszego doznania. Jared ssał, aż sutek stał się czerwony, opuchnięty i boleśnie wrażliwy, aż pozwolił, by wymsknął się z jego ust i złożył delikatny pocałunek na nabiegłej krwią skórze, wydobywając z Jensena kolejny niski dźwięk.  
Starszy wilk obserwował Jareda z delikatnym uśmiechem, jego piękne, zielone oczy były ciemne, ale pełne jakiegoś uczucia, z którym Jensen patrzył na niego (jak właśnie uświadomił sobie Jared) już od dłuższego czasu. Znów wywrócił oczyma w reakcji na własną głupotę – mogli radośnie pieprzyć się już od sześciu lat, gdyby nie był tak przekonany, że Jensen go nie chce.  
\- Byłem idiotą – wyszeptał, przyciskając usta do piersi Jensena, ssąc purpurowy znak na jego sercu, zanim wgryzł się w niego bardzo delikatnie. Jen westchnął, wciąż pieszcząc jego włosy, i zamknął oczy, kładąc głowę z powrotem na ziemi.  
\- Obaj byliśmy – odpowiedział i Jared wydał z siebie niezobowiązujący dźwięk, przesuwając się w górę i przyciskając usta do warg swojego towarzysza, bo teraz miał Jensena i nie przestanie dopóki nie nastanie pieprzony koniec świata, dziękuję bardzo. Gdyby nie miał Stada, któremu przewodzi, prawdopodobnie zostałby, zupełnie szczęśliwy, w namiocie i posuwał Jensena w zapomnieniu, w każdej minucie każdego dnia, aż obaj padliby z głodu, nawet gdy Ruja już by minęła.  
Palce Jensena przeczesywały kudłate włosy drugiego wilka, odsuwając je od jego twarzy, kiedy go całował, miękko i powoli, i całkowicie przytłaczająco, badając usta Jareda, jakby dysponował całym czasem tego świata. Jego ciało poruszyło się odrobinę, pozwalając Jaredowi umościć się wygodniej pomiędzy jego udami i Jensen chwycił go luźno, podtrzymując nieco jego wagę całym swoim ciałem – Boże, jak on kochał uczucie, że Jared całkowicie go pokrywa, bycie otoczonym jego zapachem, naznaczonym przez niego.  
Przebiegł przez niego lekki dreszcz, kiedy poczuł jak Ruja wzbiera w nim po raz kolejny i wydał z siebie pełen frustracji dźwięk. Kurwa, to nie było dość. Potrzebował… więcej, ale nie wiedział, co to znaczy. Po prostu czuł, jakby nie był dostatecznie pełny, wciąż, i był niemal pewny, że cała idea Rui nie polegała na tym, by pieprzyli się, aż padną z wyczerpania, bo w którym miejscu to sprzyjało ewolucji?  
\- Jay – zajęczał nisko, ciągnąc za włosy Jareda, próbując wydobyć z siebie słowa pomiędzy delikatnymi pocałunkami. – Ja… ja potrzebuję… - Nie wiedział, jak to powiedzieć, podrzucił biodra pod Jaredem, ściskając go silnie udami i znów miaucząc miękko.  
Oczy Jareda rozszerzyły się, zanim zrozumienie nim wstrząsnęło.  
\- Potrzebujesz więcej, Jen? – wyszeptał, niskim i perwersyjnym głosem i, kurwa, jak to niby miało być uczciwe? Jensen zamknął oczy, przełykając, kiedy czuł usta Jareda poruszające się przy jego uchu i Jared puścił go, przesuwając dłonie wzdłuż jego boków. – Wiem, czego potrzebujesz. Chcesz zostać wypełniony, tak? Kurwa, Jensen, wiem… wiem… - Jensen wydobył z siebie pełen zaskoczenia dźwięk, kiedy został obrócony. – Wiem, czego potrzebujesz – zawarczał, rozpychając nogi Jensena kolanem i Jensen poczuł dłonie na swoich biodrach, rzucające go na czworaka, jego tyłek zawisł w powietrzu. – Złap się czegoś, Jen, i nie ruszaj się.  
Jensen chciał zapytać, co Jared zamierza zrobić, skoro sam nie miał cholernego pojęcia, ale Alfa odsunął się. Jęczał, niepewny, co jego towarzysz robi, nagle zdenerwowany bez ciepła jego ciała na sobie i jego głosu przy swoim uchu, i niezdolny czuć bicia jego serca na swojej skórze, ale nie musiał długo czekać. Jensen wzdrygnął się, kiedy poczuł zimny nos przyciśnięty do swojej szparki i wtedy…  
… kurwa, czy to był…?  
\- O Boże – zawył, napierając, kiedy język Jareda został przeciągnięty pomiędzy jego pośladkami, jego szorstka strona zbierała wyciekające z niego krople spermy – cóż, Jared zamierzał podarować mu kurewsko wielką porcję tego w najbliższym czasie.  
Jensen zaskowyczał, kiedy poczuł Jareda wpinającego się na niego, pokryty futrem brzuch wilka przesuwający się po jego wrażliwych plecach, pazury skrobały go, kiedy wilkołak szukał podparcia na jego śliskiej, cienkiej skórze. Jared zajęczał miękko, przyciskając się do Jensena cały ciężar ciała. Beta zrozumiał rozkaz, rozkładając szerzej kolana, tak, że opadł niżej, nawet jeśli przez to bolały go biodra.  
\- Zostań człowiekiem, Jen – głos Jareda dotarł prosto do jego umysłu, zabarwiony postawą Alfy, tak, że Jensen nie miał innego wyjścia, niż być posłusznym. Beta zajęczał nisko, przyciskając czoło do ziemi, wyciągając przed sobą ramiona, wbijając paznokcie w glebę, kiedy poczuł wsuwający się w niego ogromny fiut Jareda. Czuł się tak pełny, już teraz, chociaż Jared jeszcze nawet nie zaczął, ale to nie bolało – Jensen był dostatecznie luźny i śliski, tak, że wejście nie rozerwało go na kawałki, ani nie piekło tak, jak wydawało mu się, że powinno.  
Jared ujął jego żebra pomiędzy przednimi łapami, przesuwając się do przodu, aż całkowicie pogrążył się w swoim towarzyszu. Wilk złożył głowę na karku Jensena, przechylając się tak, że jego kły złapały skórę i włosy, i wgryzł się, chwytając mocno swoją sukę, dysząc ciężko, kiedy wsuwał się w niego tak głęboko, jak tylko był w stanie, sprawiając, że starszy wilk jęczał pod nim.  
\- Tak kurewsko śliczny Jen, tak dobrze pachniesz… - W tej formie, wilczej, zmysły Jareda po prostu zwariowały – Ruja Jensena była przytłaczająca. Jedyne, o czym Jared był w stanie myśleć to wziąć, wziąć, wypełnić tę sukę, zaciążyć go, posiąść, wziąć, pieprzyć, tak. Zawarczał nisko, już czując, jak jego gruby knot wzrasta, przyciśnięty w tyłku Jensena.  
Jensen też to czuł – wydał z siebie krótki, przerażony dźwięk, to ciśnienie to było zdecydowanie więcej, niż się spodziewał, i próbował się odsunąć, ale Jared trzymał go w miejscu, wilk nie pozwalał swojemu towarzyszowi odejść gdziekolwiek.  
\- Chciałeś więcej, Jen – wywarczał nisko, jego zapamiętanie i wzbierający w nim orgazm sprawiały, że stał się nieco brutalniejszy niż chciałby. – Daję ci więcej. Bądź grzecznym chłopcem i przyjmij to.  
Jensen zajęczał, złamany, gryząc swoje własne przedramię i wydobywając z siebie stłumione, bolesne pojękiwania, kiedy Jared wsunął w niego stanowczo swój knot, ciągle poruszając biodrami, aż ciało Jensena stężało, i wtedy wiedział, że trafił na jego prostatę; uspokoił się, uderzając niezmiennym rytmem w to samo miejsce, aż poczuł, że eksploduje wewnątrz swojego towarzysza, całkowicie go wypełniając.  
Płynne ciepło w jego wnętrzu i nieustający nacisk na ten szczególny punkt wyrwały orgazm z ciała Jensena, zostawiając go roztrzęsionego i pozbawionego tchu, bezwładnego i ledwo zdolnego utrzymać ciężar ich obu, kiedy czuł, jak Jared wpompowuje w niego nasienie.  
Znał zasadę działania wilkołaczego seksu, oczywiście – ciężko byłoby jej nie znać, skoro spędził dziesięć lat ścigany przez inne wilki, powtarzające mu, jak to go powalą, pokryją go i wypełnią tak, że nasienie będzie z niego wypływać przez kolejne dni, ale słyszeć to i naprawdę być wypełnianym przez Jareda to dwie zupełnie różne rzeczy. Jensen czuł się… kompletnie, całkowicie zawłaszczony.  
Zdominowany. Pokryty zapachem Jareda i wypełniony jego nasieniem, Beta mógł tylko leżeć tam, podczas gdy Jared dyszał nad nim, wciąż posuwając jego wymęczone, bezwładne ciało. Beta jęczał, jego ciało było zaciśnięte wokół knota, chcąc się odsunąć, ale wiedział, że nie o to tu chodzi, czekał więc cierpliwie, aż Jared skończy dochodzić w jego wnętrzu i przemieni się z powrotem w człowieka, knot zmniejszy się przez to, a jego ręce przesuną się, zmniejszając nacisk wagi na plecach, barkach i biodrach Jensena.  
Jared praktycznie mruczał, przesuwając policzkiem po ugryzieniu, które zostawił na jego karku.  
\- Tyle ci wystarczy? – spytał, częściowo zadowolony z siebie, a po części zaciekawiony, zastanawiając się, czy będzie musiał dalej pieprzyć Jensena (nie żeby miał coś przeciwko), czy też zasłużyli już na odrobinę wytchnienia.  
Jensen przeciągnął się, sycząc, kiedy jego wymęczone mięśnie zaprotestowały, ale uśmiechając się pod wpływem ciężkiego, uspokojonego uczucia w dole brzucha. Kiedy Jared wysunął się z niego, towarzyszyło mu śliskie uczucie ściekającej po udach spermy i Jensen skrzywił się lekko, gdy Alfa polizał jego dziurkę, wpychając z powrotem nasienie za pomocą języka, zanim pozwolił mu się położyć.  
\- Masz już dość obnoszenia się z instynktem terytorialnym, Alfo? – spytał żartobliwie, gestem nakazując Jaredowi, aby położył się obok i podzielił się z nim swoim smakiem.  
Jared mruczał cicho, głaszcząc krótkie, miękkie włosy Jensena.  
\- Ty mi powiedz. Już się cieszę na drugą rundę – odpowiedział, niskim i szorstkim głosem i Jensen zadrżał, jego fiut drgnął w dzielnej próbie ponownego stwardnienia, ale szczerze, był tak wyczerpany i zaspokojony, że wątpił, by w najbliższym czasie był zdolny próbować znowu. Mimo to atmosfera w namiocie była ciężka od zapachu Rui i krwi, i wiedział, że nie minie dużo czasu, aż obaj będą gotowi na diabli-wiedzą-którą-rundę.  
Zamiast mu odpowiedzieć, Jensen osunął się i polizał wymęczony penis Jareda, smakując zgromadzony tam pot i nasienie, a następnie przesunął nosem do centrum jego klatki piersiowej, zanim rozłożył się na swoim partnerze, chowając głowę pod policzkiem Alfy. Jared otoczył go ramieniem, ich nogi splotły się razem.  
\- Hej – powiedział Jensen, kiedy obaj już odpływali w sen – to działa w obie strony, wiesz.  
\- Hmmm? – spytał Jared, nie wiedząc, o czym mówi jego towarzysz, trochę nieprzytomny i senny.  
\- To – Jensen uśmiechnął się. Wyciągnął dłoń i przesunął drażniąco palcami w miejscu, w którym biodro Jareda łączyło się z udem, nagrodzony lekkim drżeniem Alfy. – Jeśli to obudzi się przede mną, chcę o tym wiedzieć.  
Jared zaśmiał się, trąc policzkiem o policzek Jensena, pozwalając, aby jego ciało się rozluźniło.  
\- Jasne, Jen, masz to jak w banku.


End file.
